Not Too Charming
by Glitara Keladry Sophia
Summary: The story of Prince charmings four children. When the youngest sister is betrothed to an evil and malevolent wizard who can save her but the people who know her best... her siblings
1. Prologue

Thought up something like this awhile ago hope it works out………

Not To Charming

Prologue

Princess Dani had what you could call a great life. She was Aurora's (Sleeping Beauty) daughter after all, and had inherited the long flowing blonde hair. But unlike her mother she wasn't as skinny as all get out, and had green eyes like her father instead of lovely blue ones. Her father Prince Philippe Charming had divorced her mother shortly after she was born leaving her for a greater challenge… and Snow White. In fact he left about every woman for someone else. It was Aurora then Snow then Rapunzel then Ella. From these 4 marriages he had conceived Dani, Sam, Will and Frankie.

Ella and Charming had never had children and still lived together. Maybe that was the problem with all his other marriages. He'd had relationship problems forever. On occasion Philippe would send messengers to get his 3 daughters and son together.

Now you must be thoroughly confused because Sam Will and Frankie are also boys' names. Sam of course is short for Samantha, and she is Snow's daughter, still living in Bramble Kingdom and Dani's best friend. Their mothers were never fond of each other due to the fact that they met at his wedding to Rapunzel. That was about 4 years after he'd divorced Aurora and 3 after Snow. The children had also met on this occasion and became friends, the best of friends. Dani at the time was about 3 and Sam was 2 but they'd bonded from that moment forward.

If you have heard the story of Rapunzel then you know that she had twins (or at least she did in the version I've read) well this twins were a girl and boy. They are a year younger than Sam. Frankie or Francois depending, is the girl twin, I really recommend that you don't call her Francois unless you like swords to the throat. William or Will her brother, is the calmer one whose head is really on his shoulders, of course he's a total girl magnet and it swells up and floats away, so his sisters have to bring him back down.

Despite what has been said Rapunzel had many ancestries floating around in her gene pool. So both of her children have very light brown skin and coppery brown hair hair. The only thing that they share with there paler sisters is there emerald eyes, and the whole triumphing over evil thing, but we'll just get to that later.

Love it, hate it? I am up for constructive criticism, no harsh flames. The more reviews the more updates.

Peace,

Glitzy


	2. In which their story begins

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o In Which Their Story Begins o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once upon a time in a land so far you can't get there ever by walking, or scooter, or dolphin. In fact only certain people can get there by sneezing while they are saying pickle. That is of course what truly happened to Elvis.

On Friday, May 13 in the kingdom of Laile the ceremony to celebrate Princess Danica Starla Selene Charming's 13th birthday was about to begin. The streets of Laile City were teaming with people all dressed up for the party and ceremonial procession. In the castle maids in there atrocious green and pink outfits and butlers in there also atrocious green and pink wigs ran around frantically. No one wanted to get in trouble with Queen Aurora even if she had a horrible sense of style.

Aurora was pacing anxiously around the ball room. It was going to be the first time she'd seen Philippe in 10 years. Her 3 fairy god mothers Flora, Fauna and Merryweather flew in circles around her, all fussing over her loud pink dress and sympathizing over the latest problem.

"Oh where is Danica? I really don't want to have to entertain her father." Aurora yelled, exasperated. _Or even talk to him _she thought.

"Oh dear!" mumbled Merryweather who'd found a small knot in Aurora's otherwise knot free hair. She was also trying to convey Oh dear where is Danica.

Our Princess Danica Starla Selene or Dani as we'll call her was sitting on the roof of the palace, staring through her telescope. Every since she was little she'd been fascinated with stars and planets, considering 3 out of her 4 names mean star or moon, and her face was pale and oval shaped like the moon, the obsession fit her. A very famous meteor was passing later that day and she didn't want to miss it. Even if it did mean leaving her mother sitting in the throne room waiting for her and making uncomfortable small talk with her father. She had food, water, and adequate reading material, in the form of her Grandmother Queen Amelia Earheart's diary. Besides the only people she wanted to see Will, Sam, and Frankie would already know where to find her when they got there for the celebration.

At that moment while she was daydreaming about seeing the comet her Uncle Elvis burst onto the roof. "Hey! Dani girl! Thought I'd find you up here!" he said pointing at her like he was pointing guns.

"Hello Uncle Elvis."

"What ya doin' kiddo?"

"Waiting for Haley's comet." Dani adjusted her glasses. She loved her Uncle but now wasn't the time.

"Doesn't that come around every 90 years or something?"

"It does for regular earth but it comes here about every 13 years, and it's on my birthday!"

"Well that's great Danica but your mother is looking for you." The playful attitude in Uncle Elvis's voice died. "She wants to see you right away missy."

"But Uncle…" Dani started.

"Now."

Dani trudged down the stairs and past 100's of servants scurrying everywhere, but who would all stop as she passed bow or curtsy and say "Princess." Dani found this tiresome, but she also found arguing with her mother tiresome so she let the matter drop.

She finally came to the gold and silver plated double doors that lead to the throne room. She pushed them open, and was immediately greeted by the piercing gazes of her parents, and step parent. Ella, Aurora and Philippe's eyes all said the same thing "What took you so long?" She fixed a fake smile onto her face and entered.

"Father, Ella so nice to see you!" she beamed through gritted teeth.

"Likewise." Said a very powdered and equally fake Ella.

"So good to see you, my darling Danica!" boomed Prince Philippe Charming.

Anyone could see why so many women had fallen for Prince Philippe. He was tall with dark brown hair falling to just below his ears, a knockout smile, and a square jaw. But his most striking feature was his eyes, the lady charmers. They were the most amazing shade of emerald green, and speckled with gold flecks, so that you felt as you looked at them as if you were falling into a warm dark forest, dappled with sunshine. Dani shared those eyes with her father and all of her siblings.

"Danica darling you're just in time for…" but Aurora was interrupted by a soaring trumpet fanfare and the great gold doors swinging open.

"Announcing His Highness Prince William Aidan Kent Charming heir to the Tenoran throne, Her Highness Princess Francoise Aella Vivian Charming of Tenora, and Her Highness Princess Samantha Narcissa Pari Charming of Bramble Kingdom." Boomed the crier.

As Dani whirled around she was attacked by three lavishly dressed pink and green bodies.

"Dani!" Shrieked Sam and bear hugged her sister. Next was Frankie who planted a kiss on Dani's cheek then threw her arms around her neck. Will was last standing back but smiling as broadly as the other girls. He was a head above Dani now even though he was 2 years younger and only 11. But still he bent down for her to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Will darling you have to stop growing." She teased.

The 4 children stood facing there father who surveyed each of them with his smile growing with each moment.

"Children it's been to long!" he laughed. Ella descended the throne to stand next to Philippe and whisper something in his ear while glaring evilly at the children. This glare was frightening because it seemed she knew something the children didn't.

Philippe's face became stern and he patted Ella's cheek. "Quite right my dear no time like the present to tell you all our news." The smile was coming back but sadder this time, heavier. "Since 3 of you are to inherit thrones then we have to find a husband for the 4th." He walked over to Frankie who was itching herself in the uncomfortable and unfamiliar feeling of a dress.

"Francoise, Ella has a cousin who is a powerful magician in Analemma across the western sea. He has contacted her about a wife and she automatically thought of you. He is a little younger than Ella and will make a fine match for you. Now I've contacted your mother…" but his words went unnoticed by the 4 who were all glaring at Ella the evil woman who was to take their beloved Frankie away, but not if they had anything to do about it.

Yay! My first real chapter! Review! Review! Review! Suggestions comments whatever you want.

Peace, love,

Glitzy


End file.
